The Warrior Games
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: "Every 12 moons two she-cats and two toms, between the ages of 7 to 30 moons, from each clan, will be reaped into the warrior games." Takes place after The Last Hope, and the Dark Forest Wins. Rated T for fighting, blood and all that... OCs no longer needed.
1. The Rules

_**From the Agreement of the Dark Forest:**_

"Every 12 moons two she-cats and two toms from each clan will be reaped by Dark Forest members. The reaped cats must then follow instructions to make it to the arena, guarded by Dark Forest cats. The warriors then must fight and survive until only two of them remain, then the two will meet up and fight till the death, the winner gets excluded from the games from then on."

**Fur Samples**

7-11 moons- one fur sample

12-18 moons- two fur samples

19-24 moons- three fur samples

25-30 moons- four fur samples

**Exclusions and Inclusions/ Rules**

Queens nursing or expecting kits are excluded.

Warriors who are blind, deaf, mute must be counted.

Leaders are excluded.

Winners are next in line to become leader if the deputy dies after they win.

Reaped cats will receive no training.

If any rogues have been captured, they can go in for the reaped warriors, but only two are allowed at max per clan.

* * *

><p><strong>That is just the rules and background info. This takes place after The Last Hope, and then some... <strong>

**Also this is just a side story for when I get bored of writing my other stories (Which will prob. happen a lot)**

**I will be accepting OCs just pm me their names, clan, age, description, and if they are reaped or not. (Note: There is a limited time to do this so hurry!)**

**Thanks,**

**_-Feather_**


	2. Chapter 1- ThunderClan's Reaping

**_ThunderClan's Reaping_**

_Tigerstar looked down_ on the ThunderClan who gathered beneath him and the other representatives from the Dark Forest, Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Snowtuft, and Brokenstar among them.

"Welcome to the 23rd Warrior Games, ThunderClan! As you know from the agreement with the Dark Forest, because we won against the Clans and StarClan so many moons ago we hold a Warrior Games every 12 moons to keep those cats still the clans to stay in line. As always, Mapleshade, ThunderClan is yours." Tigerstar motions his tail to Mapleshade and she stands up walking to where Tigerstar is standing.

A pile of leaves with fur samples is dumped in front of her, and Mapleshade smiles.

_This is what ThunderClan gets for not accepting me or my kits all those moons ago._

"The first cat is, Gingerheart!" A tall, sleek, slender, dark ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes, and dark green eyes looks up at Mapleshade, hatred showing in her eyes. Gingerheart slowly walked to the flat rock the Dark Forest cats where on and sits a distance away from Mapleshade and Tigerstar.

"The second She-cat of ThunderClan will be… Morningshine!" a cream-furred she-cat with pale green eyes looks at Mapleshade with horror in her eyes.

"Wait! ThunderClan has a rogue!" A black tom beside Morningshine says, everyone knows the two are mates.

"Then bring her out!" Mapleshade gives a hiss of annoyance.

A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with s white underbelly and pale green eyes is brought forward, she looks to only be maybe 7 moons old.

"Now dear, what's your name and how old are you?" Mapleshade asks the rogue.

"M-my n-names Rhylie, a-and I'm 7 m-moons old…" Rhylie says, obviously scared.

"Good, well then Rhylie, go sit down next to Gingerheart while I draw the toms. Rhylie gives a small nod then goes to sit.

"Alright then, time for the toms!' Mapleshade moves to a new leaf pile and picks the first leaf on top. "ThunderClan's first Tom is… Snakestrike!" A black tom with a white paw and one green eye, one blue eye walks to the rock, sitting next to Rhylie, the rogue.

"ThunderClan's final tribute shall be… Blazewhisker!" A ginger tom with bright amber eyes, doesn't even take a glance upwards as he takes his place next to Snakestrike.

"Well then, ThunderClan's tributes have until sunrise to say goodbye, then they are to accompany us to ShadowClan for the second reaping!" Tigerstar takes over before Mapleshade has a chance to speak, then the Dark Forest cats guide the tributes to small makeshift dens to say their goodbyes in, next sunhigh they would be in ShadowClan, where Brokenstar would pick their cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Still looking for the other clan's cats, if not I'll have to use my friend's boring names... Also Gingerheart is NOT mine:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2- ThunderClan's Goodbyes

_(Please take note that I will be doing different POV's for you to get to know the characters more [and also so I can tell who everyone's favorites are], also a thank you to Vixenclaw [guest], VenomstormOfVineClan, and Story telling-talent fairy for their OCs, which will be used! Gingerheart belongs to Story telling-talent fairy!)_

* * *

><p><strong>(Gingerheart's POV)<strong>

_Gingerheart sat in _her makeshift waiting dens, every tribute was given their own den to say their goodbyes in, Gingerheart's father died in a battle before she was born, leaving only her mother and brother alive to say their hopefully not last goodbyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have volunteered instead of you, I really should of, now my only daughter will have to go into those terrible games…" Sunnyclaw, Gingerheart's mother, let out small whimpers as she looked at her only daughter, who she might not see ever again.

Gingerheart was a splitting image of her mother, and her brother was just a normal ginger tom.

"It's not your fault, I promise, mother, I'll make it out, or I'll try my hardest to win, for you… If not I'll watch you from the stars when I die." Gingerheart soothed her mother, trying to keep her calm, it however wasn't working that well, though.

The Clan cats weren't supposed to believe in StarClan now, not after the Dark Forest had won, but there still were cats in StarClan, and they only visited the living who still had faith in them, Gingerheart's family was one of these families.

"You'll try then, and try your hardest, kill anything that walks near you, do what you do best, hide until the last possible moment, then use your speed to surprise them, and don't make yourself known, don't do anything to cause suspicion, if they don't know who you are, they won't fear you, which means they won't go after you." Gingerheart's brother, Appleclaw, told her.

Appleclaw was chosen by the Dark Forest to go see a real Warrior Games take place, he didn't want to, but he had to. Appleclaw had paid close attention to the strategies other cats had tried, he was kind of an expert of sorts on the games.

"Thanks, I'll try Appleclaw, but if I can help it, I'm not killing anything." With that, Tigerstar's yowl sounded, which meant that the visitors to the tributes had to leave.

"Bye, I'll see you after the games." Appleclaw told her, his voice full of confidence, and with that he lead their mother away, hoping and praying, to a not well believed in StarClan that he sister would return.

_At least I had family visit me, poor Rhylie doesn't have anything or anyone._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Snakestrike's POV)<em>**

_Snakestrike smiled as _his father walked in, ever since Snakestrike was an apprentice, his father had been training him for the games, because he was the son of two victors, there was an almost guarantee he would go into the games. Now only his father was here, giving him last minute tips, his mother had died from blackcough during leaf-bare.

"Now, use your strength against every cat you find, make yourself known, don't get into any chases, you're not fast enough for that. Kill any cat you find, show no mercy, not even for that pitiful she-cat Gingerheart you admire. Don't make any allies, it's not necessary. Don't accept any help once so ever. It makes you seem weak. Above all else, make sure you win. Got it?" His father, Blackclaw, broke off when he heard Tigerstar's yowl. "Okay, that's it, now remember everything I told you and you will win."

With that Blackclaw left, leaving Snakestrike alone with his thoughts.

_Okay. So my strength is a great weapon, make sure all the cats in that arena know who I am, don't run away from anything. Keep Gingerheart safe, don't make any unneeded friends. _

The only problem was Gingerheart, his father wanted him to win, however he wanted Gingerheart to win, he knew that if it came down to just him and her, he would gladly kill himself.

_I'm ready games, show me what you got!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Blazewhisker's POV)<em>**

_Blazewhisker watched as _his mate entered the messy makeshift den. It wasn't fair that he had to go into these 'Warrior' Games, really to him, it didn't even make sense why they called it the 'Warrior' Games. Honestly, he didn't see how winning could make you a warrior, if anything it'd make you a rude, ruthless mousebrain.

His mate, Speckledstorm, gave him a sad look, her blue eyes saddened. Speckledstorm had been expecting his kits for at least a moon now, and now there may be a chance for the kits to never have a father.

"Keep them safe, if I don't make it, tell them I loved them, even if I never laid eyes on them." That sentence broke Speckledstorm, and she let out little wails.

"Please, come home Blazewhisker, I wouldn't be able to live without you." Speckledstorm and Blazewhisker laid down next to each other, then Tigerstar's yowl broke their silence.

Speckledstorm got up to leave, sadness showing in her blue eyes, and Blazewhisker was left, with one thing on his mind. To win, to return to his beautiful light gray darker flecked, white pawed mate, and to see his kits.

_I will win, Speckledstorm, I will win for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now I'm sad, I wanted you to fall in love with them, but now I have, I'm not sure which ones my favorite but I think Blazewhisker hit my heart. Poor Speckledstorm, if he doesn't return she and her kits, are without a mate and father. Poor Rhylie, she doesn't have anyone to comfort her. Poor Snakestrike falling in love with Gingerheart, naughty tom, and finally, poor Gingerheart. Man, I have no clue who will die first…<strong>

**Anyway some fun trivia:**

**The Erins where going to name Bluestar something different, then changed their minds, what was almost Bluestar's name?**

**Who were Ferncloud's and Dustpelt's two kits who died of starvation in the old forest before the great journey? **

**Who was the only surviving kit of that litter from the last question?**

**-****_Feather_**


	4. Chapter 3- ShadowClan's Reaping

**ShadowClan's reaping**

**Okay so this is ShadowClan's reaping. Vixenclaw doesn't really belong to be she belongs to Vixenclaw! (the guest) Foxflare also doesn't belong to me, she belongs to VenomstormOfVineClan. The toms belong to me though! **

* * *

><p><em>Tigerstar looked down <em>on the ShadowClan cats, he was a ShadowClan leader once. On his sides were Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Snowtuft, and Brokenstar. Mapleshade had already reaped ThunderClan's cats; Blazewhisker, Gingerheart, Snakestrike, and Rhylie were next to Mapleshade being guarded by other Dark Forest Cats.

"Welcome to the 23rd Warrior Games, ShadowClan! As you know from the agreement with the Dark Forest, because we won against the Clans and StarClan so many moons ago, we hold a Warrior Games every 12 moons to keep those cats still in the Clans in line. As always, Brokenstar, ShadowClan is yours." Tigerstar turned his head to find Brokenstar walking up to him.

A pile of leaves, each with a cat's fur, was dropped in front of Brokenstar.

_Finally again for the 23__rd__ time ShadowClan is mine._

"She-cats first! The first She-cat is… Vixenclaw!" Brokenstar meowed looking at a leaf that had black fur stuck to it, and the smell of Vixenclaw. A jet black she-cat with amber eyes and sharp fangs and claws walks up to the rock and sits next to Brokenstar without a complaint.

"Alright then, the second she-cat for ShadowClan is… Foxflare!" Brokenstar shows a leaf with red-orange fur and white fur to the crowd. A red-orange she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip walks on to the large flat rock, her dark amber eyes looking directly at Tigerstar and Brokenstar.

"Now for the toms, let's see… How about, Rowanfang!" A dark brown tom with green eyes walks to the stage and sits next to Foxflare and Vixenclaw.

"For the last ShadowClan cat… Let's have, Mousepaw!" A skinny, lean, light brown tom walks to the rock, never breaking eye contact with Tigerstar and Brokenstar.

"Well then, ShadowClan's reaped cats have until sunset to say goodbye, then it's off to RiverClan!" Tigerstar takes over, and Brokenstar doesn't dare complain. The tributes all go to the makeshift dens to say their goodbyes. ThunderClan's tributes stay on the rock surrounded by Dark Forest Cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, it's just the reaping's, not much goes on…<strong>

_**-Feather**_


	5. Chapter 4- RiverClan's Reapings

**RiverClan's Reaping**

**So I choose to skip ShadowClan's goodbyes, but don't worry! We will see more of them! As for the characters, only one this time belongs to me. Featherbreeze belongs to Ragirl243, Ripplepaw belongs to Tortoisetail, and Bluewing belongs to Symonybloney. **

**Fact-a-chapter: Bluewing's original name was Moonpath however I wasn't sure if I should use a Moon- name as it was sacred to the cats, however I'm still trying to decide if it still is, so if this is randomly changed to Moonpath, you will know why.**

**Response to Story telling-talent fairy- Well, first off thanks for saying this is awesome, it does mean a lot to me. I honestly skipped ShadowClan's Goodbyes because I do want to get to the story already, however neither RiverClan or WindClan will have their goodbyes, as you will learn more about evryne in the interviews. As for the make-up crews and Interviews; I was planning on having an opening ceremony with the cats, so they will have a make-up crew (not like they really do anything, I mean they are cats) and then we will have a certain kitty of mine Interview them, then each day after the games another kitty of mine will announce the deaths, who is living, and how many kills each cat had. (Not really a spoiler, I mean it's normal in the Hunger Games)**

* * *

><p><em>Tigerstar looked down <em>on the RiverClan cats, he remembered when he found out that Bluestar, his old leader, had mothered two of RiverClan's kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. On his sides were Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Snowtuft, and Brokenstar. Mapleshade and Brokenstar had already reaped ThunderClan and ShadowClan, now it was Hawkfrost's turn to reap the cats of RiverClan.

"Welcome to the 23rd Warrior Games, RiverClan! As you know from the agreement with the Dark Forest, because we won against the Clans and StarClan so many moons ago, we hold a Warrior Games every 12 moons to keep those cats still in the Clans in line. As always, Hawkfrost, RiverClan is yours." Tigerstar turned his head to find Hawkfrost, his son, walking up to him.

A pile of leaves, each with a cat's fur, was dropped in front of Hawkfrost.

_This should be interesting, getting back at RiverClan for the 23rd time._

"She-cats first! The first She-cat shall be… Featherbreeze!" Hawkfrost meowed, then looked up from the leaf to see a light gray she-cat with long silky fur with white paws, white tail tip, and white tipped ears, her blue eyes showing some fear.

"Alright then, the second she-cat for RiverClan shall be… Bluewing!" Hawkfrost looks up at the fluffy silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, and a white paw with blue eyes, showing a sparkle in them.

"Now for the toms, let's have… Ripplepaw!" A light gray tom with black tabby stripes, a white paw and ice blue eyes and very sharp, long curved claws. Hawkfrost shows some interest in the apprentice, as his claws where very similar to that of Tigerstar's.

"For the last RiverClan cat… Let's have, Lionclaw!"A golden-brown tabby tom with golden eyes walked up to the stage, taking the final place beside Ripplepaw.

"Well then, RiverClan's reaped cats have until sunset to say goodbye, then it's off to WindClan for the final reapings!" Tigerstar takes over, and Hawkfrost doesn't think to complain to his father. The tributes all go to the makeshift dens to say their goodbyes. ThunderClan's and ShadowClan's tributes stay on the rock, all being guarded by other Dark Forest cats.

* * *

><p><strong>I do need questions to ask the cats in their interviews, each cat will have a chapter to themselves on their interview, so make the questions interesting! (Please include who the question is meant for.) <strong>

**So honestly, who is your favorite cat? There is a poll on my profile where you can vote, and will be up till the end of the book. The poll will help me decide who I should kill off first, and who I should keep.**

**As for OCs, it would be nice to get all four for WindClan, but I know that won't happen as I am posting their reapings tomorrow, but you can still surprise me!**

_**-Feather**_


	6. Chapter 5- WindClan's Reaping

**WindClan's Reapings**

**Alright, I lied I didn't post this like Saturday? So here it is, Mothheart belongs to Lionstorm of RiverClan, and the rest are mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Tigerstar looked down <em>on the WindClan cats. On his sides were Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Snowtuft, and Brokenstar. Mapleshade, Brokenstar and Hawkfrost had already reaped ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan, now it was Snowtuft's turn to reap the cats of WindClan.

"Welcome to the 23rd Warrior Games, WindClan! As you know from the agreement with the Dark Forest, because we won against the Clans and StarClan so many moons ago, we hold a Warrior Games every 12 moons to keep those cats still in the Clans in line. As always, Snowtuft, WindClan is yours." Tigerstar turned his head to find Snowtuft already beside him.

A pile of leaves, each with a cat's fur, was dropped in front of Snowtuft.

_Great, here we go again, for what? The 23rd time?_

"She-cats first! The first She-cat will be… Mothheart!" Snowtuft meowed, then looked to see a golden-brown she-cat walking up to him.

"Alright then, the second she-cat for WindClan will be… Nightwing!" Snowtuft lifts his head to find a jet black she-cat slowly walking up to him.

"Now for the toms, let's have… Sharpfang!" A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and very sharp fangs walked towards Snowtuft, then took his spot beside Nightwing, lifting his head up like he was glad to be chosen,

"For the last WindClan cat… Let's have, Goldenclaw!" A dark golden tabby tom with medium long sharp claws approaches the rock stage.

"Well then, WindClan's reaped cats have until sunset to say goodbye, then it's off to the Dark Forest for the opening ceremonies, then the interviews!" Tigerstar takes over for Snowtuft, then flicks his tail to the WindClan reaped cats to go to the Clan's makeshift dens to say their goodbyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Reapings are finally finished! Next chapter will be from my Hostess kitty, Nightfrost, speaking to the Clan cats from the Gathering Island announcing who was reaped for each Clan!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6- Nightfrost's Reapings Update

**Reapings- Who are the cats?**

**I have messed around with some things so the cats have TV screens, which are for humans but this is fiction, so hope you enjoy Nightfrost!**

* * *

><p><em>Nightfrost, a black <em>she-cat with a white chest and icy blue eyes takes center stage on the big oak tree, then addresses the four Clans who have gathered to see who has been reaped.

"Uh hum, Well, Welcome to the 23rd Warrior Games! Now, to announce who has been reaped this 12 moons and then we can place some bets." Nightfrost flicked her tail to her friend, Goldenleaf, a golden-brown she-cat who lowered a screen down from the top of the large tree.

"First off, we have ThunderClan! The cats reaped were Gingerheart, Rhylie-who went in for Morningshine- Snakestrike and Blazewhisker!" As Nightfrost speaks the screen shows a picture of each cat she has named, who at the moment were visiting the Dark Forest in their dreams for opening ceremonies.

"Then we have Vixenclaw, Foxflare, Rowanfang, and Mousepaw from ShadowClan! May I remind you that ShadowClan was home to last Warrior Games victor, Cloverleaf?" ShadowClan lets out a happy yowl for this, as the screen shows the reaped cats then changes to Cloverleaf, the surprise victor from the last Games.

"We also have Featherbreeze, Bluewing, Ripplepaw and Lionclaw from RiverClan!" The screen changes then Nightfrost pauses for a moment before carrying on.

"And last but not least we have WindClan's cats, Mothheart, Nightwing, Sharpfang and Goldenclaw!" The crowd of the four Clans finish watching then watch Nightfrost.

"Well then, you can place your bets on the other side of the island, until the games start you may return to your Clans, then you must return daily for my daily updates!" Nightfrost meows, then after she is finished she jumps off her stage, then Goldenleaf turns the screen off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry it's short and I might not update for a while after Saturday, as I am moving and I don't know how long it will be until I have wifi again and have my word documents all saved onto a new computer some time… <strong>


	8. Update!

Okay so this obviously isn't part of the story, but it's an update that I need everyone to see!

First of all I'm typing this out on my phone: I apologize for any mistakes I make at the moment.

At the moment I lack a computer, why did I all of sudden disappear? Well it's simple.. I've had a rough time since I last updated, mainly family matters. I will still write, just not as often and I am going to start writing on Wattpad, under the username of Feather_That_Falls i will still check this site, I will just not be updating on this site. (Unless however I get a computer, but I am broke so it's not happening any time soon)

Another reason I want to switch to Wattpad is because I can update my stories a lot easier, and I can write without being connected to the internet.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories, and I hope you continue to read them over on Wattpad!


End file.
